His Butler, Mystery
by ShadowsLove19
Summary: Echo is a women with a dark past. After defeating her life-long enemy, she stumbles onto the Phantomhive Mansion. A series of crimes are filling London. Will she hold the ultimate key to helping Ciel solve the crimes, or will she abandon them in a race to overcome a deadly part of her past? -Rated M for violence.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is my very first story! :D I am always looking for new suggestions, so if you have any, please review or PM me about it, and I will try even better on the next chapters. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji, nor do I own any of it's characters. I only own my OC's (only Echo for right now)  
**

* * *

Prologue

The night was deep into its cycle. Shadows danced across the fields and wheat rubbed softly together, breaking the dead silence. Echo's body was laced with weakened muscles. With breathing that was quick paced, her arms shook slightly from the pain. Red tendrils fell from behind the ears, and beads of sweat dripped slowly from her face.

Blades of grass slumped heavily from the weight of fresh blood. The small figure glared at the scene in front of her. A man, clad in black, lay unmoving. Blood seeped from the severe wounds covering his body.

You.. should have stayed down.. the first time." Echo murmured, her voice breaking. Struggling to stay standing, she took small steps, using the trees as support.

The wood was damp from the dew, and the forest smelled of dropped pine needles and crumbled leaves. Small vines and tree roots caught her feet, trying to slow her already sluggish movement. Chips broke off from the trees as she slid her hands across the bark, scraping the blisters that had manifested on the slim fingers.

A glimpse of light caught in the women's eyes. Barely making it out of the forest, she leaned heavily against the mahogany trunk, and stared at the manor with determination.

The muscles in her body ached and burned from the vicious gashes the ran along the pale skin. The blood that covered the dark clothing caused the fabric to stick. After great work to get close to the entryway, the already gasping breath quickened. Echo reached for the door. Her scrapped palm was unsteady and the bar on the door glistened as if recently polished.

A wave of dizziness overtook the already-struggling body.

'_No, not now,' _Echo thought, pleadingly. _'So close.. to making it..'_

The soft light went black in her vision as the soft aqua blue eyes rolled up. The women fell to the porch with a sickening thud. Creaking open, the door let the light from inside arch around the unconscious girl. An Eerie shadow filled the open doorway.

"Oh my, well, this just will not do." A masculine voice exclaimed softly with calm irritation.


	2. Lost in memories

**A/N: Thank you for the review on the last chapter Stella Rose-chan! Well, this is chapter 2, (really chapter one, but oh well). It took a while to edit, but it's finally done! Mwa ha ha, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji, nor do I own the characters. Credit goes to its respective owner.  
**

* * *

Chapter 1

Flashes of dreams played, unhindered by consciousness. A small girl, a man, the bridge, and a large tree. None of it made sense, nor did it seem it was to make sense.

She stood in a dimly lit space. Absence of light itself drifted along the edge of the dream realm, taking the form of smoke. Small, grey tendrils snaked over her foot, and the fog seemed to move from a non-existant breeze. Her subconscious continued to taunt. The loss of memory caused the girl frustration, until just one scene slid to a stop.

This one was different. It wasn't among the four that were flashing a moment ago.

"..o…" A soft voice resonated.

"…cho.." The women's voice grew slightly louder.

"Echo."

A sudden flash of bright light blinded her eyes, which had grown used to the darkness that crept through the room. A small home filled most of the background. Cherry blossom trees and beautiful flowers decorated the healthy green lawn. A women was standing in the image, wearing a pale pink dress, with her hand outstretched in warm invitation.

"_Is that my name?" _She thought softly as she reached to take the hand.

Echo stopped short when a small girl, favoring her looks, ran across the screen. The toddler giggled happily as the women picked up the small girl and held her close.

"_Who is that women? Is that child me?" _The subconscious thought floated through the abyss around her.

A man in a dark blue suit walked up behind the woman and placed his arm on her shoulders. He had dark hair, and had a somewhat muscular frame. The child reached a small, pink hand against the man's cheek, seeming to recognize him. He tilted his head and the glare from the light dissipated from the small, blue-rimmed glasses. His eyes were green.

"_Was there a second color to his eyes?" _Echo leaned close to the two-dimensional screen. She was just about to see his eyes, stretched on tiptoes, when the image fractured.

"No!" Her voice bounced off of the invisible walls.

Reaching for the cracked memory, Echo cursed. Her fingers were a hair's breadth away when the screen entirely shattered. Gold and silver slivers rained down on either side of the slender figure.

Time seemed to freeze at that moment. Her strong determination shattered like the glass to leave open the harsh wound of failure. The glass shimmered with light just before it dissipated to a black, cloudy mist. The floor crumbled and fell into a dark hole beneath her.

B-bump. B-bump. B-bump.

Her feet slipped.

And she plummeted into the crater.

* * *

Echo silently screamed, falling with her back to the ground, while her body pulsed with adrenaline. Red strips of film formed a cylinder around her. Trying desperately to find a hold to stop the fall, she outstretched her slender arms. Feelings of sickness rolled throughout her body, stomach sinking from the acceleration.

A small girl, a man, the bridge, and a large tree. Relentlessly, the unassociated scenes surged in circles on the red film. She took small comfort in the familiarity, despite her frustration of the unknown. She closed her eyes and embraced the wind coming at her back. Her heart thumped violently against her ribcage as her breathing quickened. Strands of long, red hair curled around her face.

"_Do you want to know what the worst part of falling is? _She thought as the words took form and floated around her. The eerie ambiance causing chills to erupt along her skin.

Soft, auburn eyelashes parted to show her darkened blue eyes. The weight of the air was suffocating.

"_Not knowing when the sudden stop was."_

_Crack!_

* * *

Her slim body bounced off of the red tiles that resembled the color of wine.

"Ugh." The soft moan parted her lips.

Her vision was momentarily distorted. The soft light reflected off of the invisible walls to create a dark red glow. This room was eerie. Her stomach ached from the adrenaline. Standing on shaking legs, her muscles quivered with extra energy. Her breath mist in the air, despite the warm temperature. Gravity skewed in the room, it felt as if invisible waves were pushing and pulling the trembling figure. Echo swayed slightly, refusing to move from the spot she was in.

"Where am I now?" Echo whispered, irritation lacing the weak words.

Dark mist swirled and licked at the girl's legs. Lowering her hand, she swept it through the black fog. Pins and needles pricked the fair skin and an extreme cold bit at the clustered nerves on her fingertips. She tucked the now-freezing digits into the crook of her elbows, hoping to warm them. A lone chair lay on its side on the floor. She shook her head slightly, trying to shake away the anxiety that knotted her stomach.

_"There is no one here but me. How did the chair get tipped over?" _She thought as she bend over slightly at the waist, slender arms wrapped tightly about her abdomen. Goosebumps erupted all over her skin as dread silently mocked her sanity.

Glaring at the chair, Echo walked slowly across to room. The ceiling and the walls appeared to bow, as if looking through a lens that was just focused on her. She adjusted the chair back on its legs. Shaking her head, she turned around and started walking away to look for an exit.

_Thunk!_

The noise caused her to freeze. Her heart skipped a beat when realization hit. That noise came from the only solid fixture in the area. What scared her the most was that she was the only one in the room. At least, she thought she was the only person there.

"There was only one feeling I hated most in this world." A memory whispered into Echo's ear.

Her pupils shrunk as her eyes widened in shock.

"Being lost in the darkness."

The single light went out.

* * *

"…er.."

A faint voice sounded through an empty tunnel.

"She… unkn.."

A few things triggered in her head. She was extremely irritated with the tricks. Also, her body was laying down and the conflicting temperatures of warm and cold raged on her skin. But there was one thing that confused her.

The voice was male.

A couple of minutes pass by, her body feeling as if it were floating. With eyes closed, she attempted to move. Her arms felt like lead, and the muscles stubbornly refused her command. After a few moments of pure determination and stubbornness, a single digit twitched.

"Seb…an.." This voice was different from the first, and younger.

"Yes, my Lord." The original voice returned, clearer than before. The words manifested to life and swam in the black abyss surrounding her.

A thought went through her mind. After a few seconds of waiting, she decided to try it. Slowly, she cracked her eyes open. Temporarily blinded by the harsh light, she blinked a couple of times and kept her eyes squinted.

"I see you are awake."

She slowly opened her eyes the rest of the way. The canopy of a bed loomed above her head.

"Where.." Echo's voice cracked dryly.

The man put his finger against her lips for a second. He wore white gloves on both of his hands. His eyes are a wine-colored red and he had chin-length black hair. The black suit he wore was spotless, and he looked to have a face sculpted by a god.

"Be careful, your wounds have not had much time to heal." He warned.

She nodded and gently pulled herself into a sitting position. The room seemed to have a Victorian look, which was spotless as well. She pulled the vibrant blue comforter up from where it had fallen down and bundled the fabric at her waist.

"I brought some warm milk that has a touch of honey. We will be having soup for lunch, which I shall bring up to you should you find that it hurts to move. The broth should help with the fever you have acquired will bedridden." He said while he held the cup out to her.

She took the small cup from him and looked at the patterns that lined along the porcelain . "Why are you doing this for me?"

"It is my master's wishes to make sure you recover and to treat all guests with hospitality. If a Phantomhive butler can not do this much, then he is not worth his salt." He replied with a small smile.

"So, the manor I am at now belongs to a family called the Phantomhives, am I correct?"

"That is correct."

Taking a small sip, she eyed the odd butler over the rim of the cup. The taste of it was surprisingly sweet.

"Where are my clothes?" She asked, while glancing quickly at the soft, pink gown that she was wearing.

"They are hanging up in the closet. I have to say, it was terribly difficult to get all the blood from it, but it eventually came clean." He took out a silver pocket watch and frowned. "I must leave now. Lunch will be ready soon. If you feel well enough, please come down and have lunch with my master."

She watched the door close and glanced around the room. She eased off of the bed and fixed the pink, frilly nightgown. The large door slowly creaked open a few moments later and a red-haired women peeked her head in.

"I'm terribly sorry to bother you Ms. Guest, but Mr. Sebastian asked me to help you if you needed anything."

"Who are you?" Echo glanced her blue eyes towards the person in the doorway.

"M-my n-name is Mey-Rin, ma'am." The women stuttered. Her glasses steamed up a bit from nervousness.

"My name is Echo," she replied and glanced away.

"It's nice to meet you Echo." Mey-Rin smiled widely.

She glanced back at the Mey-Rin with narrowed eyes, thinking of something.

"I wonder.." She murmured to herself.

"Wonder what?" Mey-Rin asked.

Echo placed her hand on her forehead and touched her other hand to Mey-Rin's, surprising the maid. "I think my fever has gone down."

"That's wonderful, Ms. Echo!" The maid exclaimed happily.

Echo ran her hand over her arm and grimaced. "Can you get me some warm water to bathe in? I want to wash off the grime that has built up while I was sleep."

"Of course!" Mey-Rin's voice squeaked with excitement. "I will show Mr. Sebastian that I can do a good job too!" She said and ran out of the room.

Echo closed the large door and took off the disgusting nightgown.

"_I hate pink." _She thought.

She went to pull off of the bandages. Some of them still had a bit of dried blood on it from where she must have moved a lot in her sleep. She unwound the ones from her waist, arms, and a single bandage from her forehead. Pausing to glare at the ones around her leg, she cursed. A soft knock sounded at the door and Echo quickly grabbed the fluffy robe and put it on.

"Come in." She called.

Mey-Rin opened the door halfway and walked into the room. She almost tripped and Echo moved to balance her.

"Let me hold those while you get the door." She sighed and took the buckets from the clumsy woman.

"Okay." Mey-Rin nodded and ran to close the door.

Echo poured the water from the buckets into the white bathtub. Steam rose from the warm water and filled the room. She ran her hand through it and went to get out a towel.

"Can you help me with something?" She turned to the red-head after placing the towel close to the tub.

"Of-of course I can!" She exclaimed.

"Can you take off the bandages from my leg? I don't want to reopen my wounds try to get them." Echo said and lifted her robe up a bit to show Mey-Rin.

The maid's face turned a bright red. "Yes, ma'am!"

She unwound the bandages off the women's leg and put them on the nightstand.

"Are you done with this cup?" The maid asked.

"Oh, yes I am. Thank you for your help, you must have other things you need to do, so you can go." Echo said, dismissing the maid.

"I will be back soon to help put new bandages on your leg, Ms. Echo!" She turned and ran out of the room, slamming the door as she left.

Echo shook her head at the maid's actions and slipped the robe off. Placing one foot into the water, she made sure the water wasn't too hot. She stepped into the bath and eased her body into the porcelain circle. She leaned her back against the side of the tub and lifted her leg to look at the stitched wound.

Echo took a small mirror off of the stand beside the tub and looked at the image. Her forehead was slightly bruised, and her cheeks were a light pink from the fever. The long, red hair was a bit tangled and it appeared that she had a couple of small cuts on her shoulders.

Echo sighed and place the mirror back on the stand. Something caught her eye and she picked it up. It was a small, family crest that had been left on the white stand.

"The Pantomhive manor, huh?"

She laid her head back and looked at the ceiling. Echo couldn't shake the bad feeling that left her stomach heavy with dread.

* * *

**Sorry for not adding in the more main characters of Kuroshitsuji in yet, I will be getting them in the next chapter. Just a warning, this story will not be just in her point of view, any chapters after this point will switch point of views between her and four major characters in the anime/manga.**

**I'm new to this so please bear with me. Leave me reviews or PM me, I'm always open for suggestions.  
**


End file.
